Víctima de sus Encantos
by Escritora17
Summary: Publicado hace un par de días como "Jummii1447". Esta es la historia sobre un amor prohibido entre el detective Stabler y una víctima (Ekaterina) ¿Qué pasaría si él se llegara a involucrar sentimentalmente con una menor de edad? ¿Podrá tomarlo bien o se negará a sus sentimientos? ¿Las cosas se complicarán entre ellos? Un asesino anda tras sus pasos, sólo él podrá salvarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola,**

**Esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre L&O: UVE, más específicos, sobre Stabler y una víctima. ¿Qué pasaría si él se llegara a involucrar más de lo debido en un caso y así formar un fuerte vínculo con ella?**

**Imaginen a mi OC como Scarlett Johansson.**

**Stoica Ivanova Ekaterina será el nombre de mi OC. Pedir permiso si quieren usarla para otro fic.**

**Nada, absolutamente nada, de la serie me pertenece. Excepto la trama de mi fic y algunos OC's que les pueda agregar además de Ekaterina.**

**Publicado hace un par de días como "Jummii1447". Motivo: Descubrieron mi cuenta y pues tengo que publicar por otra. No es plagio, soy la misma escritora.**

* * *

**Intro**

Un hombre corpulento se encontraba sentado en un sillón viejo y sucio mirando la televisión. Pasaba los canales muy rápido hasta dar con uno de espectáculos.

_- Buenas noches televidentes, nos encontramos transmitiendo en vivo desde las afueras de uno de los estudios de "Universal" en Mahattan a por la espera de la modelo juvenil, y prontamente actriz, Ekaterina Stoica Ivanova. Haremos un repaso de su carrera mientras la esperamos:_

_La señorita Ekaterina, de padre rumano y madre rusa, tiene dieciséis años de edad, aunque no los parezca ya que tiene el cuerpo de una mujer de veinte o veinticinco. Nació en Moscú, Rusia. Niña prodigio, a los tres años de edad ya sabía leer y escribir perfectamente. A los cinco años, tenía dominio del idioma rumano, por parte de su padre, y del inglés. Vino con ellos a Estados Unidos a la edad de seis años, para los cuales ya tenía conocimiento de esas tres lenguas, practicaba ballet, tocaba piano y violín._

_Su niñez no fue del todo color rosa ya que a los diez años iba viajando con su padre y el auto en el que iban fue embestido por una camioneta de carga, dieron varias vueltas de campana. Ella sobrevivió pero su padre no corrió con la misma suerte. Su madre sufrió, durante tres años, varias depresiones que terminaban en intentos de suicidio hasta que una vez lo consiguió. Ekaterina, tuvo que madurar de golpe y cuidar a su madre durante esos tres años. A los trece, su madre muere y ella queda huérfana heredando millones y millones de la fortuna de sus padres y quedándose a cargo de la empresa de ellos. Claro, que al ser menor de edad, el socio y mejor amigo de la familia, toma cargo de la empresa y el cuidado de la menor. La señorita Stoica sufre una gran obsesión con querer tener el cuerpo perfecto que casi la lleva a la muerte, privándose de alimentos durante medio año. A los catorce logra recuperarse y comienza a empeñarse en ser reconocida mundialmente, dejando atrás los fantasmas de su pasado que la atormentaban a diario. Aprendió con facilidad el italiano y el francés._

_A los quince años ganó el concurso de Miss Teen New York y ello fue lo que le abrió puertas en el mundo del modelaje. Desfiló en pasarelas de la mano de reconocidos diseñadores vistiendo atuendos de las marcas, Armani, Gucci, Channel, Dolce & Gabbana incluso Victoria Secret. Portando joyas de la marca Tiffany's entre muchas otras. Ahora, ella quiere hacer gala de su talento en el mundo del teatro. Esta señorita es simplemente perfecta, modela, actúa y canta, aunque no quiere hacer contratos con ninguna disquera por el momento..._

_- ¡Señorita Stoica! ¡señorita Stoica!.- Llamaba insistentemente un reportero de ese canal acercándose a la diva que salía del estudio._

_- Disculpen, la joven tiene otros asuntos que ver.- Interrumpió el guardaespaldas apartando al reportero._

_- Por favor, Ekaterina, sólo una pregunta.- Suplicaba el reportero.- Somos del canal "E!" y queríamos saber si usted encarnará a la "condesa sangrienta" en la nueva película de James Cameron._

_- Sí, esa seré yo.- Respondió con una sonrisa triunfal._

_- ¿Y nos podría dar algún adelanto?.-_

_- Me temo que se me ah prohibido dar ese tipo de información.- Respondió cortante._

_- ¡Ekaterina! ¡Ekaterina!.- Se amontonaron otros reporteros con sus respectivas cámaras._

_El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y sentía que pronto iba a colapsar hasta que sintió cómo la jalaban a un callejón. Todo era captado por la cámara, pero sólo se vio a otra figura femenina que la cubría._

El mismo hombre que antes había estado viendo la televisión, ahora se encontraba en ese mismo callejón, observando a las dos señoritas. Se acercó sigilosamente y las escuchó hablar.

- ¿Quién eres?.- Dijo Ekaterina mirando extrañada a la otra chica de 17 años aproximadamente.

- ¡Soy tu fan número uno!, ¡no puedo creer que te tenga frente a mi!, ¡esto es un sueño hecho realidad!.- Gritaba frenéticamente.

- Bájale niña que vas a llamar la atención.- Pidió la diva.

- Está bien, pero no me digas niña que tengo diecisiete.- Hizo un puchero.- Además, fui yo quien te sacó de ese tumulto de periodistas.

- Ok, cómo sea. Gracias, ¿algo más?.- Aveces su actitud no era muy buena. Comenzó a caminar adentrándose más al callejón para que los reporteros no la vean.

- ¿Me das un autógrafo?.- Pidió suplicante yendo tras la diva.

- Ok.- Volvió y le firmó la frente con un plumón que le extendió la chica.

- Gracias.- Dijo emocionada.

- No hay de qué.- Respondió cortante y dándose otra vez la vuelta. Caminó y giró a ver a la chica por última vez.- Gracias a ti por sacarme de esos buitres.- Sonrió y siguió su camino. Faltaba sólo diez metros más y llegaba al otro lado del callejón para salir a la calle.

- ¡De nada!.- La chica estaba feliz. Había conocido a su ídola juvenil preferida, le había rescatado de periodistas y encima le firmó la frente.

De pronto, el hombre encapuchado le tapó la boca, a la diva, con un trapo empapado de formol. No le dio tiempo a gritar ni nada, pero la chica que tenía la frente firmada se dio cuenta del ataque.

Decidió ir en rescate de su ídola pero fue en vano. El hombre soltó como un saco cualquiera a Ekaterina dejándola caer y fue a por la chica con un cuchillo en la mano. Ésta a darse cuenta, decidió dar la vuelta y correr, pero fue alcanzada y noqueada en el acto, aparentemente, ya que dio un fuerte grito para que la escucharan. El hombre apuñaló salvajemente a la fan de Ekaterina.

Los reporteros seguían buscando a la diva pero no la encontraban y se fueron decepcionados. Excepto uno, el mismo que antes había hablado con la señorita, ahora estaba grabando a lo lejos el brutal ataque. Se sintió cobarde, del no poder hacer nada.

El hombre que apuñalaba salvajemente a la adolescente se dio vuelta, salió y entró a la furgoneta donde había llegado. La prendió e hizo que entrara al callejón. Salió y cargó a diva inconsciente. La metió torpemente y entró. Se fue de ahí dejando el cuerpo ensangrentado de la otra chica.

El reportero entró al callejón, al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado, llamó al 911.

- ¡¿Aló?!.- Dijo desesperado. La cámara aún seguía grabando, pero por suerte ya no estaban al aire.

_- Emergencias, ¿cuál es su problema?.- _Preguntaron

- Hay una chica, la han apuñalado, se está desangrando necesito una ambulancia urgentemente.- Trató de calmarse.

-_ Vamos en camino, estamos rastreando su llamada. ¿Algo más que quiera decirnos?.-_

_-_ ¡Han secuestrado a la señorita Ekaterina Stoica!.- Gritó desesperado.

- _Señor, si esto es una broma, no lo vamos a tolerar.-_

- ¡No! ¡no! ¡no!, ¡no es broma!. Escuche soy reportero del canal "E!". ¡Por favor tiene que hacer algo!.-

- _Una ambulancia y dos patrullas están yendo en camino, no sé por qué, pero le creo.-_

- Gracias.-

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron las dos patrullas y la ambulancia. Lamentablemente la chica estaba muerta. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si la de emergencias no hubiera dudado del joven reportero, si éste hubiese llamado apenas vio el ataque, tal vez la fan de Stoica estaría viva en cuidados intensivos y tal vez la diva estaría dando su testimonio y levantado cargos contra el hombre.

Por otro lado, en la casa del detective Stabler, la menor de sus hijos veía la televisión, un canal para niños de esos que aún le gustaba ver.

- ¡Dame eso!.- La mayor le quitó el control y puso uno de espectáculos.- Aún no puedo creer cómo una mocosa de 16 puede llegar a ser una super estrella mundial en tan sólo meses.- Se quejaba.

- Me suena a envidia.- Dijo Lizzie sacandole la lengua.

- ¡Papá!.- Gritó.- ¡Mira a tu hija!.-

Suena el teléfono y Kathy contesta.

- ¿Diga?.-

- _Hola Kathy, soy Cragen. Comunícame con Elliot, por favor, y pon el canal de noticias.-_

_- _Hola, está bien.- Le pasó el teléfono a su esposo y le quitó el control a Kathleen.

- ¡Hey!, estoy viendo.- Protestó.

- Ahora no Kathleen.-

La chica no dijo más nada. Sabía que esa expresión en su madre era mala. Había pasado algo.

- ¿Capitán?.- Habló Elliot.

- _Mira las noticias. Luego necesito que vengas a la estación la más pronto posible.- _Finalizó y cortó sin darle tiempo a contestar. Elliot odiaba ser molestado cuando estaba con su familia.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó Richard acercándose a la sala donde estaba el televisor.

- ¡Papá! Kathleen me a quitado el control.- Se quejó Lizzie.

- Mamá me lo quitó a mi.- Se defendió.

- Shhh...- Elliot silenció a sus hijos mirando atentamente las noticias.

_Nos ah llegado un informe diciendo que han encontrado un cuerpo salvajemente apuñalado. Es de una menor, diecisiete años de edad. Según el reportero que la encontró, Smith del canal "E!", también se han llevado a la estrella juvenil, Ekaterina Stoica Ivanova. Aún no se sabe nada sobre su paradero._

Stabler tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves.

- El capitán quiere que vaya a la estación, me imagino que será por esto.

Estaba saliendo pero su hija le detuvo.

- Tienes que encontrarla...- Dijo Lizzie en voz de súplica.

Su padre no dijo nada. Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

* * *

**Alguien me puede dar los nombres de los personajes de la serie incluyendo sus edades? Porfas, se los agradecería mucho.**

**Pero necesito especialmente los datos de la familia de Elliot para poder hacer la trama bien y especificar algunas cosas.**

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Reviews para saber si lo continúo o no. Gracias. Hasta la otra actualización.**


	2. Encuentro Casual

**Hola a todos los que leen y en especial a Forty three que me hizo un review largo cuando publiqué el primer capítulo por la cuenta de "Jummii1447". **

**A Tanya también, querida veo que has comentado en mis otras historias, perdóname por no haberte mencionado anteriormente. Aveces suelo tener mente de mosquito xDDD**

**Dulce Tiramisu, gracias por el comentario. Como te dije por el pm, estoy obsesionada con los rumanos y rusos xDD**

**Este capítulo tiene contenido erótico. (+18) Leer bajo su responsabilidad.  
Por cierto, la personalidad de Elliot variará un poco. **

* * *

Elliot Stabler iba caminando muy pacientemente por las calles de New York rumbo al departamento de policía. Tenía cierta curiosidad por el nuevo caso que iba a resolver, o eso esperaba él. Aveces podía ser muy confiado.

Se detuvo a comprar un café, muy cargado, ya que no había podido descansar en todo el día y los ojos se le estaban cerrando.

- Deme un café, sin azúcar, por favor.- Pidió amablemente cuando llegó al mostrador.

- Aquí tiene, guapo.- La chica, que le estaba atendiendo, le miraba con ganas que querer comérselo prácticamente.

- Gracias...- Él sólo la miró extrañado. Siempre iba a esa cafetería y nunca la había visto.- Disculpa, ¿eres nueva?.

- Depende, ¿qué gano si te respondo?.- Preguntó seductoramente inclinándose sobre el mostrador dejando ver su escote .

- No estoy para juegos, señorita.- Respondió un poco irritado, pero muy en el fondo, quería entrar en el juego. Dejó que su vista viaje por todo el escote de la chica.

- Hey, mis ojos están acá arriba.- Chasqueó los dedos en la cara del detective.

- Pero ésta vista está mejor.- Sonrió de lado y tomó un sorbo de café.

- ¿Te parece si la pregunta te la respondo en privado?.- Sugirió la chica de aproximadamente veinticinco años.

Elliot entrecerró los ojos, miró su reloj. Tenía suficiente tiempo como para echarse un polvo de paso al trabajo, y es que él era así. Había engañado a su esposa desde hace 3 años con distintas mujeres, de las cuales nunca se llegó a enamorar. Según él, era la única mujer a la que podía llegar a amar. Pero si la amaba, ¿por qué la engañaba?

- Te doy veinte minutos.- Respondió firmemente. Ambos sabían lo iban a hacer.

- Sígueme.- La joven mujer se dirigió a la parte del almacén y Stabler la siguió.

La muchacha era de cabello negro azabache, ondulado y le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos eran de color verdes y su piel blanca como la nieve. De cuerpo caribeño, sus curvas eran descontroladoras y sus pechos grandes y firmes. Sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa pero a la vez muy fácil. Elliot, en ese momento, pensaba que si podía hasta se hubiera podido casar de nuevo con ésta mujer, pero no, aquella joven era una zorra y él no quería a una así como compañera sentimental.

La había examinado mientras ella se desvestía para su gusto. La agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, aún con ropa ya que no tenía tiempo para eso, la besó y acarició por todas partes. La echó sobre la mesa y le abrió las piernas, pasó su lengua por la zona íntima de la muchacha y ésta gemía mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza del detective. Elliot, podía hacer que las mujeres con las que estaba se sintieran amadas y deseadas también hacía que tuvieran varios orgasmos en pocos minutos mientras les hacía sexo oral y las penetraba.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Le preguntó mientras le introducía un dedo.

- Samantha.- Respondió jadeando.

- Bien Samantha, preparate.- Introdujo dos dedos más.

- Hmm... ya... ya...- La mujer pedía que la penetrara.

Stabler se bajó el cierre y le indicó a la joven que se acercara. Ella se arrodilló y comenzó a chupar el miembro erecto del detective, éste se estremecía ya que la mujer sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo con su lengua.

Miró su reloj, faltaban diez minutos para irse. Separó a la mujer y la posicionó en cuatro, se bajó el pantalón y comenzó a penetrarla duramente. Ella dio un gemido que, habrían jurado, se escuchó por todo el almacén.

- Shhhh... bonita...- Trató de calmar a chica.

- Ah... ya... oh...- No paraba de gemir ya que él estaba haciendo que ella tuviera varios orgasmos. Se pudo dar cuenta que la chica estaba muy estrecha, tal vez no era una zorra del todo, tal vez era una de esas mujeres que recién comenzaba a experimentar.

Por último, Elliot estaba a punto de venirse y salió de la chica, ella había tenido un último orgasmo muy fuerte y atrapó el miembro de él a punto de estallar. No hizo falta que hiciera mucho, ya que Stabler se vino prácticamente en su rostro.

Por suerte nadie, de los clientes y demás empleados, los habían escuchado.

- Bien... me tengo que ir...- Dudó en decir el nombre de la chica ya que se le había olvidado.

- Samantha...- Interrumpió ella.

- Exacto.- Se limpió y se subió el pantalón.

- Hey...- Dijo la chica.- ¿Vendrás otro día?.

- Posiblemente, pero...- Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.- Ahora eres sólo mía, me daré cuenta si te acuestas con alguien más.- Dicho eso, salió de ahí dejando a Samantha con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Sin duda, había sido el mejor encuentro casual que había tenido con un extraño.

Elliot sale de la cafetería como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un hombre corpulento, de actitud sospechosa, con un vaso grande de cerveza choca con Elliot derramándole encima el liquido.

- ¿Acaso no te fijas por donde vas?.- Elliot alzó su voz haciendo que las demás personas que pasaban por ahí se quedaran a ver la escena.

- Jódete.- Aquel hombre insultó al detective y lo apartó bruscamente con su mano.

Stabler le miró con ganas de mandarle un puñete pero el hombre se le adelantó en mandárselo. El detective recibió el puñete y acto seguido le hizo una llave, lo esposó y luego se acercaron otros policías que se llevaron al hombre.

Genial, había follado con una desconocida bien buena pero le habían jodido la noche reventándole el labio.

**Departamento de Policía.**

En el departamento de policía, un grupo de detectives se encontraba reunido hablando sobre el nuevo caso, y muy importante, que tenían que resolver.

- ¿Qué tenemos?.- Un detective entró a la estación preguntando.

- Al menos un saludos, Stabler.- Dijo su compañera con aires de querer animarlo.

- ¿En serio, quieren un saludo cuando me molestan en el único día de este mes que tengo para poder estar con mi familia?.- Respondió retóricamente y fastidiado.

- Lo sentimos Elliot, pero trabajo es trabajo.- Habló su capitán.

- Como sea. Vi las noticias.- Trató de ir al grano.

- Bien, las viste.- Prosiguió.- Tenemos a un posible sospechoso, su nombre es... ¿Qué te pasó en el labio?.- Cambió el tema al ver el labio sangrante de Elliot.

- Un tipo.- Contestó sin dar mucha información.

- Oh por Dios, Elliot...- Dijo Olivia al darse cuenta.

- No es nada, no te preocupes.- Tranquilizó a Benson con una sonrisa muy fingida.

- ¿Qué pasó afuera, Stabler?.- Volvió a preguntar Cragen.

- Que no pasó nada.- Volvió a negar.- Continúa, termina de explicarme el caso.

Su capitán volteó los ojos y le entregó los informes.

- Mujer, 17 años de edad, encontrada por un "reportero" del canal 'E'. Estamos buscando otros registros para saber de quién se trata.

- ¿Decías sobre un sospechoso?.-

- El mismo reportero, es el único en la escena del crimen. Según él, han secuestrado a Ekatherina Stoica Lonescu.- Puso una foto de la diva sobre la mesa.

Elliot la tomó en sus manos y la examinó. _Muy bonita... _

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?.- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- No Elliot, tiene 16 y además estás casado.- Trató de bromear Fin.

- ¡Hey! Sólo preguntaba.- Dijo fingiendo estar molesto.

- Concéntrense.- Habló muy seriamente su capitán.

- Lo sentimos.- Dijeron al unísono.

- Olivia, Elliot, vayan a interrogar al sospechoso.

* * *

**Bien, segundo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. Las quiero.**


	3. Sorpresas en el interrogatorio

Dulce Tiramisu, gracias por tu comentario. Tienes razón, ellos no hablan mucho de su vida privada. xDDD

Forty three, a mí también me encanta Elliot. :3

Tanya, ya somos tres. xD

* * *

Ambos detectives entraron a la sala de interrogatorios y vieron al hombre sentado con las manos sobre la mesa ligeramente recargado. Se veía asustado y cansado a la vez.

- Hey, muchacho.- Habló Stabler poniéndose al costado de él.- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Comenzó.

Olivia sólo miró desde la puerta, ya cerrada.

- Frank Smith.- Contestó dándole a mano como saludo.

Elliot apretó su mano, contestando el saludo.

- Y bien, vayamos al grano, ¿qué hacías en la escena del crimen?.- A él le encantaba hacer eso, ir al punto y no andar en rodeos. Para todo era así, no daba tiempo a nada.

- Ya les dije anteriormente, sólo me encontraba grabándola y de pronto desapareció...- Elliot hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

- Haber, haber, haber, explica bien. Que a mí no me has dicho nada.- Hizo un pause y respiró profundo.- Ya, anda, desde el principio.

- Está bien; en el principio... Dios creó los cie...- Olivia, en ese momento, contuvo una risa estrepitosa que estaba a punto de salir. Elliot la miró muy serio y luego giró otra vez a ver al reportero.

- ¿Vas a hablar o tomo medidas drásticas?.- Su voz sonó fuerte.

- Haber muchacho, ¿cuántos años tienes?.- Preguntó Benson, sonando más tranquilizadora.

- Tengo veinticinco años, miren; la verdad es que yo no quiero estar aquí.- Dijo sonando preocupado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Volvió a preguntar la detective.

- A que yo no fui el único ahí, también estaba mi compañero.- Dijo señalando la cámara.

- Recibimos el informe de que tu compañero se fue de ahí antes del ataque y te dejó la cámara.- Habló Olivia.

- Miren, soy nuevo en esto, ¿ok?.- Agarró la cámara con sumo cuidado.- Aquí está todo grabado, tomen todo lo que quieran pero luego mi jefe me la va a pedir.

Elliot cogió la cámara, un poco tosco como de costumbre.

- ¡Hey! ¡Dije con cuidado! Esa cámara vale más que lo que ganas al año.- Ok, ese fue un insulto al ego de Elliot.

- Mira, yo cojo las cosas como se me dan la gana, ¿está bien muchacho?.- Su voz fue amenazante. El detective salió de ahí dejando a su compañera con el muchacho.

Elliot le encargó la cámara a Munch y prosiguió a hablar con su capitán. Aún no entendía por qué les habían asignado este tipo de caso, si no había nada de violencia sexual en el cuerpo de la chica, y mucho menos, un reporte de acoso o abuso hacia la diva.

Entra a la oficina de Cragen.

- Capitán...- Hizo notar su presencia.

- ¿Sí? Elliot.- Preguntó sin alzar la mirada.

- ¿Hay algo que no nos han dicho?.- Preguntó sin rodeos.

- El joven que tienes adentro, es pareja de la señorita Stoica.- Elliot abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple reportero como él, estuviera saliendo con una diva internacional como ella?

El detective vaciló por un momento; _Qué suerte tiene ese de comerse a la niñata. _Sí, por un momento quiso estar en el lugar de Smith. Sacudió su cabeza dejando que esos pensamientos se vayan.

- ¿En serio?.- Preguntó, aún, sorprendido.

- Eso fue lo que nos dijeron los de homicidio. Interrogaron antes al muchacho y él, en su desesperación, soltó todo lo que la chica no hubiera querido que suelte.

- "Desesperación" dices... ¿Y si fue para ganar pantalla?.

- No creo, pidió que esa información no sea dada a ninguna prensa o...

- ¿O que?.- Preguntó intrigado.

- O nos demandaría.- Cragen soltó los informes que tenía en la mano y caminó hacia la puerta.- A por él, Elliot.- La abrió haciendo un ademán para que el detective salga.

- Ok, me voy.- Bufó y salió en dirección al cuarto de interrogatorio.

Al entrar, encontró al joven solo. Al parecer, Olivia se había ido.

- ¿Qué pasó con mi compañera?.- Preguntó un poco confundido.

- La llamaron, oye, en serio; tienen que encontrarla, le pueden hacer cualquier tipo de daño, ese maniático la puede lastimar y...- Voz era de desesperación y súplica, tal vez sí tenía algo con la diva para que se ponga en ese estado.

- Hasta la pueden violar y llevar a prostituir, ¿qué te parece?.- Elliot terminó de hablar por el chico.

- ¡No! ¡joder! esto no puede estar pasando...- En sus ojos, una ligera nube se comenzó a formar. Sí, estaba a punto de quebrarse por la diva, su amada.

- ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?.- Preguntó sentándose al lado del joven.

- Yo la amo... no sé por qué me tienen aquí, sería incapaz de hacerle daño...- Con una mano secó la lágrima que estaba a punto de caer. Elliot pensó que a ese muchacho, para ser hombre, le faltaban huevos al llorar por una mujer. Él nunca había llorado, mucho menos por Katy cuando se iban a separar o por alguno de sus hijos. Él sí era un hombre, un macho, y nunca lloraba porque llorar era de mujercitas o maricones como creía.

- ¿Te refieres a que eres pareja de Ekaterina? ¿Sabes que si no la hallamos viva... podrías ir a la cárcel?.- Por cierto lado, tenía compasión por el joven.

- Sí, soy su novio pero sólo eso; no hemos llegado a más como para que me encarcelen.- Trató de dar un motivo para que lo dejen libre. Algo pequeño, pero al final contaría mucho.

Elliot no se podía tragar ese de que no había tocado a la adolescente. Joder... si tenía un cuerpo de diosa y ¿no va querer poseerla?

- ¿Me quieres ver la cara de tarado?.- De un folder, sacó fotos de Ekaterina, fotos en donde salía posando para revistas en lencería.- Mírala, es hermosa ¿cierto? Ahora... ¿vas a decirme que nunca te acostaste con ella?.- Volvió a preguntar y a la vez desafiar al muchacho. Obviamente tenía que decir que sí, total... ¿quién no se querría acostar con una mujer como ella? El orgullo y ego de Smith estaba puesto a prueba, si decía que sí se había acostado con ella; sería encarcelado por someter a una menor de edad, pero si decía que no; sería principal sospechoso en el secuestro de ella.

- Nunca llegué a acostarme con ella. Joder, por más que quisiera, ¡la perra no se dejaba tocar! Según ella; quería llegar virgen al matrimonio pero...- Agachó la mirada un poco avergonzado.- Le pedí que se casara conmigo... se rió y me dejó solo con un anillo de diamante, que con tanto esfuerzo logré comprar...

- No te gustó que te despreciara... te sentiste herido, te ofendió al reírse de ti... ¿cierto?.- Elliot trató de persuadir al reportero para que soltara algo demás.

- Cierto... dijo... dijo que yo era un simple reportero... que cómo me podría casar con ella si apenas tenía para pagar la renta...- Una que otra lágrima comenzó a correr por su mejilla.

- ¿La amas?.

- Más que a mi vida... la quiero sólo para mi... ¿no entiendes?...

Elliot comenzó a atar cabos; si el muchacho sólo la quería para él y ella lo había rechazado, pues solamente se había obsesionado con la diva. Tal vez había pagado para secuestrarla y casarse con ella a la fuerza...

- Mira... siento mucho decirte esto... pero... hace un rato encontramos el cadáver de tu novia...


End file.
